I Never Wanted To Be Your Enemy
by futagoakuma-tenshi01
Summary: Omi suddenly transfers to Nagi's school. Nagi doesn't want to be enemies, but Omi seems to hate him...but does he? And Weiss and Schwarz don't seem to hate each other as much as before...now that they have to put up with each other!
1. Chapter One

Hi. . . Um. . .of course, I don't own Weiss Kreuz.  
  
I Never Wanted To Be Your Enemy  
  
Nagi sighed wearily. Staying up all night reading, getting info, and basically playing around on his computer was apparently not good for your health, at least if you wanted to stay awake for classes, that is.  
  
He rubbed his eyes, jerking himself forcefully away from dreamland. I can't fall asleep now, he berated himself. I'm already two grades ahead of what I'm supposed to be in. Can't fall asleep; I'm not getting kicked outta this class! I'm smart enough for this, dammit!  
  
"Naoe-san, would you like to do this?" his teacher asked him.  
  
"Eh?! Ah, hai, sensei," Nagi mumbled, jerked out of his thoughts, and not really paying attention to what the teacher said.  
  
"Here you go, then," the Sensei said, handing him a slip of paper. "Five minutes before class ends, tell me, and you may go; down to the office and get the new student. Be sure to show him around; he has the same schedule as yours."  
  
Nani?! What new student?! Nagi's eye's widened. Then, as he glanced at the paper, his eye's widened further. Tsukiyono Omi?! He's the new student?! But he's Weiss!! Kami-sama, how could I get myself into this? Nagi thought despairingly as he stared at the paper, at a loss for words.  
  
BANG!!!!  
  
". . .Naoe-san, daijoubu desu ka(are you all right)?" Sensei asked, concerned for the boy who had seemingly pounded his head on his desk very forcefully.  
  
"Hai, sensei," came the reply.  
  
Nagi, nervous and anxious, waited for the clock to tick to the five minutes before his doomed fate. He tapped his pencil. Drummed his fingers. Tried not to use telekinesis to relieve his nervous energy.  
  
Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.  
  
Beepbeep! Beepbeep! Beepbeep!  
  
Nagi yelped as he jumped in his seat. He turned to glare at the girl whose watch had gone off.  
  
"Gomen ne(sorry)," she apologized, blushing.  
  
Nagi checked the time. Time to go! He raised his hand with dread. "Sensei, may I leave now?"  
  
"Hn? Un, go, go, Naoe-san," the Sensei said.  
  
Nagi grabbed his schoolbag and quickly walked out of the classroom. As soon as he was out, he leaned his back on the wall and slid down. What did I do to deserve this? He mourned.  
  
-Something bothering you, chibi?-  
  
-Urusai(shut up), Schuldich,- Nagi snapped.  
  
-Fine, then,- Schuldich sniffed and went away.  
  
I might as well get this over with, then, Nagi sighed and stood. He walked slowly to the office, which was actually pretty close to the office and silently handed the secretary the paper Sensei had given him.  
  
"Oh, good, you're the person who'll show little Omi-chan around!" the secretary gushed.  
  
Is it humanly possible for someone to be THAT mushy and HAPPY? Nagi wondered, nodding. "Hai."  
  
"Well, just wait outside for a moment and he'll be out," the idiotic woman giggled.  
  
Nagi walked outside, eying the secretary as he did, until he was safely out the door. After a few moments of waiting, the new student was pushed out of the office.  
  
"Ohayou! Boku no namae wa. . .(Good morning! My name is)" Bombay trailed off as he noticed whom he was speaking to. "Prodigy?!"  
  
"Hai," Nagi shifted uncomfortably. "I.I'm supposed to show you around and everything, and we have all the same classes. . .and I go to this school. . ."  
  
"Ano. . .Boku no namae wa Naoe Nagi desu(My name is Nagi Naoe). Namae wa(How about your name)?" Nagi asked.  
  
". . .Tsukiyono Omi."  
  
"Hai, ano,.Tsukiyono-san, you can just follow me. . ." Nagi said, nervously leading the way to their next class. Why am I so nervous? He's an enemy, I should be could and unemotional.  
  
"Nagi-kun?"  
  
"H-hai, Tsukiyono-san?"  
  
"Why do you have the same schedule as I do when you are younger?" Omi was looking at him curiously, but still coldly.  
  
"I-I, the teachers decided that I could skip a couple of grades," Nagi stuttered. Okay, this was definitely not normal. I do NOT stutter. Why an I like this around him?  
  
"Ah," Omi said. They continued walking.  
  
Omi suddenly stopped. "Maybe we should agree to not bring work to school. What do you think, Nagi-kun?"  
  
"It's a good idea," Nagi agreed in relief. I thought that I would have to fight him later. Demo, why is he so cold to me? I've seen him friendlier.  
  
All through the long day, that question bothered him. He HAD to ask now; school was over.  
  
"Nagi-kun?"  
  
"Hai, Tsukiyono-san?"  
  
"Aaa, arigatou. Jaa ne(see you)." Omi said hesitantly, then brushed past Nagi to exit the school.  
  
"Chotto matte(Wait a minute)!" Nagi faltered as Omi turned to look at him questioningly. "D-do you hate me?"  
  
"?" Omi frowned cutely, then shook his head. "Shirimasen (I don't know). It's just that you're my enemy. I can't be friendly to you. And besides, I don't want to. You're just my classmate."  
  
"Un. Eeto..jaa." Nagi mumbled, head down.  
  
He heard Omi's footsteps as he walked out, leaving Nagi alone.  
  
"Do I even want to be your enemy?" Nagi whispered to himself. Slowly, he walked home, to Schwarz.  
  
"Hey, chibi!" Schuldich greeted him when he arrived. Nagi didn't hear him, his head was down and he was mumbling to himself. Nagi dragged himself to his room and telekinetically shut the door, and locking it.  
  
Well, what's with him? Schuldich wondered. Oh, I know, he grinned evilly. It could only be one thing! Love problems!!!  
  
To be continued.  
  
Review, since you obviously read up to here, you might as well! And everyone should know what arigatou, eeto, ano, and sensei means, right?. . .they mean, thanks(arigatou), Eeto and ano mean something like: let me see or well or um, and sensei means teacher. . . 


	2. Chapter Two

Thank you to all my reviewers!! Thanks to FireKat, MissyIrene, Pandora.81, Picaro, Yanagi-sen, any, just a reader, kenken, Fanny_chan, Suisei_Lady_Dragon, Kyra, Misura, and random person.!! And thanks to the people who told me how to spell Schuldig's name right and how to do the ß! Yay!! Anyway, on to the story!  
  
I Never Wanted To Be Your Enemy  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Schuldig had his eyes closed, ransacking Nagi's mind. Found it, he thought, and smirked. It had taken too damn long for everyone to fall asleep and unsuspecting. Not to mention that Nagi actually had a barrier around his mind to keep people out while he was sleeping. Well, Braddie was also a little pissy earlier, but that was to be expected; Farfie had screamed bloody murder unexpectedly for apparently no reason at all.  
  
Now everything's perfect, Schuldig thought. Just a little planning.and everyone will be thanking me! I'll match them up with the perfect people! Balinese is going to be mine soon!!  
  
He got several items and then started to write.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Unnoticed and hidden, an eye watched Schuldig go through with his plan and slipped out after him after making some preparations of his own.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning at the flower shop a.k.a. Koneko.  
  
Omi opened the door to the back of the shop, checking if anyone had dropped off any deliveries. He found something, but it wasn't what he expected.  
  
Omi bent down and examined each of the five packages on the ground beside the door, finally deciding to open the one addressed to him, but in a square box. He cautiously opened it, and found a note, candy, and chocolates. He opened the note, puzzled.  
  
Omi, This is just a gift to you. I hope you understand what it means. Love,  
  
Naoe Nagi  
  
Omi stood, shocked, his mouth open and eyes wide. He quickly grabbed the other one addressed to him and opened it, tearing off the wrapping paper and praying that it wasn't like the other one. The present this time was an angel pin. The note read:  
  
To Omi: I hope you like it. From, A secret admirer  
  
Two people!! And one was from NAGI!!!!!!!! Schwarz! What was he supposed to do?! Wait, what about the other packages?  
  
He looked at them, and they each had a name on it: Yohji, Aya, and Ken.  
  
"G-GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The rest of Weiß burst out of the door, Ken with a toothbrush in his hand, and Yohji looking like he just got out of bed.  
  
"What is it? Is it Schwarz?" Aya asked tightly, eyes searching for danger.  
  
"Umm.." Omi gave them the presents and notes to read.  
  
"Woah! Looks like Omi's popular!" Yohji said, winking.  
  
Omi blushed. "But Nagi is one of Schwarz!"  
  
They blinked, confused as Omi said, "You all have stuff too!" He pointed to the remaining packages.  
  
The rest of Weiß opened their packages, and then read the notes. Looks of surprise crossed their faces, as they simultaneously cried out, "Bradley Crawford?! Farfarello?! Schuldig?!"  
  
Ken immediately asked Aya, "You really have something from stick-up- his CRAWFORD?!" As Yohji asked Ken, "You got Farfarello?! Berserker?! Crazy guy?! Psycho?!"  
  
They stared at each other , then they all turned to Omi.  
  
"What?! I don't have any explanation for this! I know nothing! At all!"  
  
"Wait a minute there, chibi," Yohji said slowly. "Weren't you saying that Naoe Nagi was in your class yesterday? Every single one of them?"  
  
Omi paled visibly. "N-no------"  
  
"He did! I remember!" Ken burst out. "He was saying Nagi must be smart to have skipped grades," Ken chirped, looking pleased with himself.  
  
"Good. Then you can explain why they sent us this when you come back home," Yohji said.  
  
"I-I'm NOT ASKING HIM THAT!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yes, you are." Aya's tone gave no room for argument. "Now get ready for school. Take the notes with you so Naoe can read them and explain better."  
  
Why me? Omi asked himself miserably. Nagi's the one person I absolutely CAN'T ask! Because.because., well, I just can't! And that note is embarrassing! What do I do now?! he asked, climbing the stairs with leaden feet. This is NOT going to be a good day, I just know it.  
  
End Chapter Two  
  
Press the button and review, since you've read all the way to here and it's interesting, obviously, or you wouldn't be reading this! Please? 


	3. Chapter Three

Ok, I know my chapters aren't that long, but I'm trying to make them longer. . . Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers for reviewing the second chapter!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~At School~  
  
Nagi stumbled into his first class of the day, blinking tiredly. Kami-sama, it feels like someone messed around with my head, he thought. Maybe I had bad dreams last night?  
  
He saw Omi, looking thoughtful, sitting in his seat. Nagi blushed slightly-he couldn't help it!-and looked away. The night before, he had been thinking of Omi, a lot more than he should have been.  
  
Nagi sat down at his desk and thought for the few minutes left before school started. Why is it that every time I look or think of him I start feeling self-conscious and start to blush? Do. . . do I really like him that much? I want him as a friend. . . But. . . I can't! He's Weiß! And he acts like he hates me; he's always so cold, well, at least to me. . .  
  
"All right class! Hajimemasho(let's begin)!" the sensei announced cheerfully.  
  
Halfway through class, Nagi felt someone watching him. When he looked around, though, no one looked liked they had even glanced his way.  
  
Throughout the first couple of classes that he had, Nagi knew someone was watching him. In the second class of the day, Nagi thought he saw Omi looking at him, but as soon as he turned, Omi ignored him and wasn't even paying any attention at all to him.  
  
In all the classes before lunch, Nagi caught Omi looking or staring at him. Several times he saw Omi visibly start and blush when Nagi caught him staring. Nagi was uncomfortable and nervous, understandably. He couldn't understand why Omi kept looking at him and he didn't like people staring at him a lot. It reminded him of Farfarello. . .Nagi shivered. Then he smiled slightly, thinking of how cute Omi was when he blushed.  
  
"Nagi-kun?" Omi waved a hand in front of Nagi's face.  
  
"Ah. . . ? Hai?" Nagi started; he had been too wrapped up in his own thoughts and hadn't been paying too much attention to what the teacher was talking about.  
  
"Were you listening? The sensei said she wanted us to partner up to do an assignment. She told me to go with you since you showed me around."  
  
"Oh. . ." Nagi faltered, wondering what they were supposed to do.  
  
"Okay, listen up!" Sensei said. "I want you and your partner to live at each other's house for one week. You and your partner will go to your house for one week, then to your partner's house for one week. You HAVE to do this, no excuses. It's a HUGE part of your grade." Sensei smirked, hearing more than one person groan.  
  
"Why do we have to do this?" a student called out.  
  
"It will help you see different people's way of life and their views. This IS writing class, after all," Sensei said. "You will start two days from mow, that means you better be packed and at either your or your partner's house the day after tomorrow. I don't care if your parents complain; you WILL do this!"  
  
"What if we can't?" a voice whined.  
  
"YOU WILL FLUNK THIS CLASS AND YOU WILL NEVER GRADUATE HIGH SCHOOL, SO DO THIS ASSIGNMENT AND BE QUIET!!!!" Sensei roared.  
  
Total silence. Then the class erupted in noise.  
  
Nagi and Omi stared at each other in panic.  
  
"They are NOT going to like this," Omi said quietly.  
  
"No, they aren't," Nagi agreed.  
  
The class eventually settled down, and Sensei passed out a paper telling the parents of the assignment. She dismissed the class right afterwards; now it was lunchtime.  
  
"Nagi-kun!"  
  
Nagi turned; he had just been about to leave the classroom. Omi ran up to him, a piece of paper with writing on it in his hand.  
  
"Here," he said, handing the paper to Nagi. "It's our phone number and my e-mail. We'll have to talk and figure out something; Oracle and Aya- kun won't like this at all."  
  
Nagi ripped a small piece of paper from a folder and scribbled his e- mail and Schwarz's phone number. He gave it to Omi when he was done, then turned to leave again.  
  
"Nagi-kun. . ." Omi hesitated.  
  
Nagi looked over his shoulder. "Nani, Omi-kun?"  
  
". . .nandemo nai (it's nothing)," Omi said, blushing as he remembered the note and gifts. I don't want to ask him that, even if the others get mad at me, he thought.  
  
Nagi looked away for a moment, thinking about how Omi was kawaii, then furiously blushing himself, then asked shyly, "Want to have lunch with me?"  
  
"Ah?" Omi looked briefly startled, then consented. ". . .all right."  
  
Nagi smiled, and Omi blinked in surprised; he had never seen Nagi smile like that before.  
  
"Well, let's go then," Omi said, leading the way out of the classroom.  
  
"Hai."  
  
The rest of the day passed without any more surprises, thankfully. Then came the time to go home. . .and face. . .their teammates.  
  
-Telling Schwarz-  
  
Nagi didn't say anything about the writing class's assignment when he got home. He immediately went to his room to finish his shukudai (homework). When he got to his room though, he was thinking about Omi; he didn't seem as cold as before; maybe it was the assignment, though. . .  
  
Schuldig grinned when he saw Nagi was thinking of Omi, but then frowned. Omi didn't say a word about the note! He didn't want Nagi to know it was him, but it would be funny to see how everyone reacted. Maybe I should do this everyday; it will get interesting soon, I know it, Schuldig thought. I'd especially give a lot to see Brad-Mr.-stick-up-ass- Crawford and Abyssinian's faces. He grinned, imagining it. He quickly began to plan. . .  
  
~A few hours later~  
  
Nagi shuffled to the kitchen, a paper in his hand. He grabbed a pair of hashi (chopsticks), a container of food that Crawford had gotten for each of them, and sat down at the table, where Crawford was sitting. Schuldig was watching TV and eating, and Farfarello was cutting his arm while eating pieces of food with his hand.  
  
Nagi gave Crawford the paper, saying, "It's for school, I HAVE to do it."  
  
Crawford scanned the paper, narrowing his eyes. "You can't have someone over here for a week, Nagi."  
  
Schuldig and Farfarello stopped what they were doing and looked up in interest.  
  
"Crawford, I have to do this, it's required. Anyway, if I don't do it, I'll never graduate high school, do you want that?" Nagi asked him.  
  
"Who's this partner of yours?" Crawford asked Nagi.  
  
"I know you won't like this, but the sensei paired us up; it's not my fault. My partner is Tsukiyono Omi, also known as Bombay." Nagi said nervously, dreading the reactions.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Nagi winced. "Just let us do our work so I can finish school, please?" he pleaded.  
  
After a while of calming down, persuasion, and incredulity from Schuldig, Crawford agreed to let the project go on, but on certain terms. Nagi sighed in relief and floated the phone over to him to call Omi.  
  
-Telling Weiß-  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.  
  
Aya picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi."  
  
"May I please speak to Omi-kun?" a boy asked, sounding familiar to Aya.  
  
"Hold on a minute," Aya told the boy. "Omi! You have someone for you on the phone."  
  
Earlier that day, when Omi got home from school, the other members of Weiß asked about Nagi and the notes, but Omi had said he just couldn't ask him.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Omi spoke into the phone. "You got his permission? Great, Nagi-kun! I'm haven't yet. . .but I was just going to!  
  
Nagi-kun?! Aya froze. He glanced at Omi, who gulped and said a hasty goodbye to Nagi. "Why was the Schwarz boy calling you?" Aya asked ominously.  
  
"Eeto. . ." Omi sheepishly scratched his head and took out a folded paper from his short's pocket. He handed it to Aya, who read it.  
  
"What is this?!"  
  
"We have to do this project for writing class, and the teacher paired up Nagi and me; it wasn't our choice. . .  
  
"WHAT IS THIS?!"  
  
Looks like Aya won't accept that as an answer. . .Omi thought as he tried to explain. All the shouting attracted the attention of Yohji and Ken, who wanted to know what was going on. Omi sighed in exasperation. This was going to take a while.  
  
Omi e-mailed Nagi later that night, telling him he finally got Weiß to agree also. It helped calm Aya down when Yohji said that they could ask Nagi about the notes themselves. They agreed to discuss whose house to go to first among other things, tomorrow at school.  
  
Omi rubbed his eyes and yawned. Nemui desu nee (I'm sleepy). . .he thought sleepily. He climbed into bed, not expecting anything in the morning.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Farfarello played with one of his knives as he watched Schuldig preparing everything for Weiß again. He didn't want anyone with Omi. Omi was going to be his, and no one else's.  
  
End Chapter Three  
  
Review please!! Since you like my story oh so much! An interesting thing I learned from my Sensei: In Japan, school ends in March, and starts in April. Weird, huh? Anyway, Misura: The rest of Weiß got something similar to Omi's gift. You can't expect Schu to drive all over to place to get gifts, can ya? REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

Hi again. . .:sigh: It was my birthday, so I have an excuse for not updating!! (Stands and laughs idiotically on a rock, with a wave coming down. :Ack!: Floats away as the wave retreats.) Anyway, on to the story. . .  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Nagi glanced at Omi, and then looked away. They had been avoiding each other all day. They were in writing class now, and the teacher had told them to meet with their partners now and discuss whose house they were going to.  
  
Nagi sighed. There's no avoiding it, I guess, he thought, and stood. He walked over to Omi's desk. "Omi-kun?"  
  
Omi looked up and blinked. "Whose house should we go to first?"  
  
Nagi shrugged.  
  
"I think we should go to mine first, nee?" Omi asked.  
  
"I-I guess," Nagi said, startled. He didn't think Omi would offer that.  
  
Omi smiled in relief. In agreement for having Nagi over, he had to promise Aya-kun that they would come to Weiß's house first. Besides that, more gifts had come this morning to and from the same people, including the 'secret admirer'.  
  
"I'll bring my stuff over tomorrow, and then after school we can go to Weiß," Nagi said, looking questioningly at Omi. Omi nodded and smiled again, and Nagi looked down, a slight blush on his cheeks.  
  
"Class is over!" the sensei yelled. School was now over also, since that was their last class for the day.  
  
"Abayo(see you-for guys only), Nagi-kun," Omi said, picking up his school bag and exiting the classroom.  
  
"Abayo," Nagi replied. He quickly left school and went home to pack.  
  
-Skip to the next day, after school-  
  
Nagi and Omi walked up to the back door of the Koneko no Sumu Ie. Omi turned to Nagi. "Ready?"  
  
". . .Hai," Nagi answered hesitantly.  
  
Omi slowly turned the door knob and peeked inside. "Good, no one's back here," he said quietly to Nagi. "Follow me, but be quiet."  
  
They sneaked to Omi's room, went in, and closed the door behind them. "You'll have to sleep on the floor, Nagi-kun," Omi said, surveying his room. "Ano. . .you have a laptop, right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You can plug it in there." Omi pointed. "I'll leave you in here to get settled then. You can walk around, but don't go into the other's rooms. I'll be working in the front if you need me." Omi let himself out and closed the door. His footsteps echoed as he walked away.  
  
Nagi looked around, unsure what to do. He set his bag down and took out his homework and laptop. He worked on his homework before setting up his laptop and trying to get information. He couldn't keep his eyes open and fell asleep on the floor next to his laptop.  
  
A few hours later, Nagi woke up to the sound of someone singing off tune in the shower. He winced, then rubbed his eyes blearily. He stepped out of Omi's room, and walked downstairs, yawning.  
  
He walked into a kitchen where Aya was cooking, and Omi and Ken were happily chatting. "Omi-kun?" he asked, blinking, looking like a little kid searching for his parents. The three in the room froze.  
  
"Hai, Nagi-kun?" Omi said innocently, thinking, kawaii desu nee! He twitched inwardly; he wasn't supposed to be thinking like that!  
  
Yohji walked into the kitchen, still singing horribly, but stopped when he saw Nagi.  
  
Omi suddenly shot up from his chair. "Shimatta(oh no)! I forgot! I was supposed to pick up a disk!" He glanced at his watch. "I have to go now, before the store closes!" He ran to the door, slammed it shut, then opened it again. "Gomen, Nagi-kun! Get to know everyone!! I'll be back soon!" Then he closed the door and ran frantically.  
  
The people left in the room stared at each other, all of them surprised. Aya regained his composure first and went back to cooking a few seconds later.  
  
Yohji took the opportunity to ask the question Omi couldn't. "Why is Schwarz sending us things, Prodigy?"  
  
Nagi was confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"The notes and the little presents," Yohji growled, getting frustrated.  
  
"I don't what you are talking about."  
  
"Yes, you do!"  
  
"Yohji, maybe he doesn't know," Ken cut in.  
  
"I think he does, at least a little," Aya said calmly. "Omi has to explain to him."  
  
Nagi, Ken, and Yohji just stared at him.  
  
"What?!" Aya said irritably.  
  
"Nothing!" Nagi turned and ran upstairs to Omi's room. He sat down on the floor and leaned against Omi's bed with his knees drawn up to his chest.  
  
A little while later he heard footsteps. They stopped at Omi's door.  
  
"Nagi-kun?" It was Omi.  
  
Omi opened the door and kneeled next to Nagi. "Here. You won't have to eat with us if you don't want to." He gave Nagi a plate of food and stood to leave.  
  
"Matte. Please stay and eat with me," Nagi called out.  
  
Omi smiled. "All right."  
  
Nagi smiled back. This. . .might not be so bad after all.  
  
End Chapter Four  
  
It SUCKED!!!!!!!!! Well, not that much but it's weird. . .oh well, I kinda like it. . .(sweatdrops) But please review anyway!! 


	5. Chapter Five

Thanks to all the reviewers who reviewed for my last chapter. Obsessed fangirl, umm. . .If you read this, thanks for the review. . .I think. . .  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Nagi awoke to the sound of his laptop playing 'Velvet Underworld' softly. "Shinku no juutan ni nita, Kono yono hana wa mina omote. . ." With one sleepy blink, he switched the song off. It was five ten a.m. when he checked his laptop's clock. He smiled slightly, a corner of his mouth lifting up. That was his favorite song. He had heard it one day and liked it, so he decided to get it and use it for his alarm in the morning. He instantly became awake whenever he heard it, and was more alert when he was awake and listening to it.  
  
Nagi didn't want to move; it was comfortable and warm right where he was, even if he had fallen asleep sitting down last night talking to Omi. . .TALKING TO OMI?!  
  
He cautiously looked down at a peacefully sleeping Omi, who was. . .leaning against Nagi's chest?! Nagi blushed red, and silently panicked. Okay, what do I do?! Eeto. . .ah!!  
  
He carefully got off of Omi's bed, holding Omi in place with his power, and quickly floated pillows over and under Omi, then let go of him. Omi didn't wake, simply sighing and turning in his sleep.  
  
Nagi thought back to last night. He smiled warmly at the memory; it was like they were really friends, not enemies. He and Omi sat on Omi's bed, telling each other things and. . .well, he guessed they must have fallen asleep like that.  
  
Nagi snapped back to reality. As much as he would've liked to watch Omi sleep, he needed to get moving. He quickly snatched up clean clothes and headed to the bathroom.  
  
After a quick shower, he headed downstairs, unsure if he was really welcome. As he descended, he heard voices arguing. He paused, and listened.  
  
"I'm telling you, he's doing this! It's his and Schwarz's little game! This is getting really frustrating!"  
  
"Are you sure? He seems clueless about it."  
  
"Quiet, you two. We can't argue about this now."  
  
After that, there was nothing but quiet mutters. What was that all about? Nagi wondered. He then continued down to the kitchen, tucking what he had heard to some other part of his brain to think about later.  
  
"Ohayou (good morning)," he quietly greeted the Weiß members as he entered the kitchen.  
  
Ken greeted him cheerfully enough, seemingly comfortable with his presence. Yohji mumbled a good morning through a cup of coffee. Aya, of course, didn't give a reply.  
  
"Here." A bowl of rice with raw egg (whatever you people think, this is what some people eat for breakfast), toast, and a cup of juice appeared in front of him. Nagi blinked and looked up. Ken grinned and gently pushed him to the table, where Nagi ate his breakfast and thought.  
  
Today's not a school day, so what do I do? He mused. He glanced around. Hmm. . .I wonder what Omi will be doing-  
  
"Hey!" a voice broke into his thoughts. He looked at the voice's owner, Yohji.  
  
"Where's Omi? Still sleeping?" At Nagi's nod, Yohji chuckled. "We'll just let him sleep for a little while longer, then."  
  
After eating, Nagi placed his dishes in the sink. Before he went anywhere though, Aya told him to wake Omi up. Nagi let himself into Omi's room after he left the kitchen. He stared at the cherubic face of the sleeping boy he was to wake and shook his head.  
  
There are certain ways to get people up that are also (sort of) polite. Number One: Say the person's name. Nagi did just that. When that failed to wake Omi, he proceeded to Number Two: Shake the person gently. That also didn't work, and neither did Number Three, which was to shake the person harder.  
  
Nagi glared down at the sleeping Omi, exasperated. Finally, he leaned down to yell in Omi's ear. Just as he took a deep breath however, big blue eyes opened up. Nagi then realized how close he was to Omi. His face almost touched Omi's cheek.  
  
Nagi froze for a second, then abruptly scrambled backwards, his face very red. Omi's face was equally if not more red, as he sat up.  
  
"Ah! Gomenasai (sorry), Omi-kun, I was trying to wake you up," Nagi explained.  
  
"Ano. . .arigatou."  
  
"I'll be downstairs, Omi-kun," Nagi said, beating a hasty retreat out the door, and leaving poor, confused Omi behind.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Omi came down, dressed and ready for the day. He ate breakfast and chatted away happily. He was amazed that Yohji was up this early; maybe he's changing his habits?  
  
"Aya-kun, what are we doing today? Do we need to go anywhere?" Omi asked.  
  
"Actually, yes. I need you to go get these," Aya replied, handing Omi a list of things to buy. Aya hesitated, then said, "Take the Scwarz boy with you."  
  
"Un (an expression of agreement)!" Omi cheerfully accepted the list and waved at Nagi to follow him.  
  
He's a lot different now then from when we first met, Nagi contemplated. Why is he changing so fast? Is it because he's with his 'family'? Or is it something else entirely. . .?"  
  
"Look, Nagi-kun!" Omi waved the list in front of his face. "There are about fifteen things we have to get on this list! No fair!" Omi pouted. "They're both food and non food stuff! We'll have to go to different stores."  
  
Nagi grabbed the paper and scanned it. "Hmm. . .There are more foods we have to get than non-foods, so let's get the non-foods first. We have to get paper, printer ink, any needed computer equipment, a soccer ball, soap, and headache and hangover medicine." Nagi raised an eyebrow at the last item on the list.  
  
"It's for Yohji-kun and Aya-kun," Omi explained, looking embarrassed.  
  
"Ah." Well, that COMPLETELY explained that.  
  
They picked up what they needed at a couple of stores and then went for the food stores. Thankfully, the non-foods weren't that heavy of big.  
  
"Let's see," Omi muttered, looking at the list. "We need apples and pickles (puzzled looks from both boys), noodles, miso soup, rice, eggs, fish, Popsicles, and bread."  
  
"Eeto. . .it's too much for us too carry, I'll call Yohji," he said, locating a phone and punching in a number.  
  
"Ken-kun? I need to speak to Yohji-kun. Yohji-kun? Can you come to (insert store name here) now? Well, in twenty minutes, then. We'll have too many things to carry. Arigatou. Jaa!"  
  
"He's coming, let's hurry and get the food!" Omi informed Nagi. He grabbed Nagi's hand and pulled him towards the store.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
School again, Nagi sighed. Yesterday had been nice; nothing pressing to do, no Crawford hanging around or giving him work, and he was with Omi. Well, at least it was only. . .five minutes until school was over.  
  
"Naoe! Detention!" the Sensei of his current last class (English) yelled in his face.  
  
"Nani?! But I didn't do anything!" Nagi yelped in defense.  
  
"YOU. HAVE. DETENTION!!!" The teacher gritted between his teeth. Nagi, backed down. For some odd reason, that teacher really disliked him.  
  
Nagi slumped in defeat. "Hai, hai."  
  
The bell rang. "Naoe, stay and clean the hallways and the boy's bathroom for an hour," Sensei told him as everyone else scrambled for the door to freedom.  
  
"Hai, Sensei," Nagi said, no expression on his face.  
  
"Nagi-kun! I'll stay with you until you're done," Omi offered. "Ken- kun'll cover for me at the Koneko."  
  
"Arigatou." Nagi gave Omi a small smile. He was grateful that someone cared enough to wait for him.  
  
Nagi walked out into the hallway and to the closet. He dropped his school bag on the floor there, and got a scrubbing brush and cleaner. He went into the boy's bathroom. (This is a horrible punishment!! Who would WANT to clean other people's. . .STUFF off?!)  
  
Omi popped his head in. "Nagi-kun? I'll be right outside here, doing my homework."  
  
Nagi made a sound of acknowledgement, and Omi's head disappeared. He got to work, and in about half an hour, he was done. He washed his hands and took the scrubber and cleaner back, then took out the broom and dustpan. He swept the bathroom and hallways, with Omi watching him.  
  
"I'm going to get a drink at one of the vending machines," Omi said, standing up and brushing off his shorts. "Do you want something?"  
  
"Yeah," Nagi replied, trying to get an uncooperative pile of trash into the dustpan.  
  
Omi walked off somewhere, and Nagi finished cleaning up for the remaining time of detention. He wrote a note to his detention-giving sensei that said he did his detention and Omi could vouch for him.  
  
Where is Omi, anyway? Shouldn't he be back by now? Nagi asked himself. "Omi? Omi, where are you?"  
  
There was no answer. Worried, Nagi walked around, searching for Omi. A flash of sunlight on metal surprised him. He quickly hid behind a set of lockers and peeked over the edge. It was Farfarello, standing there, carrying a knife.  
  
Nagi wondered what the Irish man was doing there. It seemed like he was looking for something. Or someone. Nagi's eyes widened. Where WAS Omi?!  
  
He slipped by Farfarello and ran to the nearest vending machine he knew of. Omi was there. Thank Kami-sama. "Omi!" he hissed.  
  
Omi whipped around, startled. "Nagi?"  
  
"Did you see Farfarello?"  
  
Omi nodded. "I hid from him. I don't know what he's doing here, but I have a feeling he's especially dangerous right now."  
  
Nagi breathed a sigh of relief, and walked up to Omi. "He has a kni- "  
  
Nagi was stopped in mid-sentence because Omi had covered his mouth with his hand. Omi pressed a finger to his lips in a signal to stay silent.  
  
They stood there, in that same position, Nagi's eyes wide, listening. They heard nothing for a few minutes. Suddenly, Omi grabbed Nagi and swung them behind the wall near the vending machine.  
  
Doki doki. Doki doki(beating of someone's heart). Nagi's heart beat faster. Omi's hand was still on his mouth, and the other hand was around his waist and chest, pressing him into the older boy's body. They were so close that Nagi could tilt his head up and kiss Omi's face. He blushed heavily.  
  
"I heard Berserker's footsteps," Omi breathed quietly into his ear, his lips brushing Nagi's ear. Nagi shivered; he couldn't stop it.  
  
Loud footsteps rang through the empty school. A few seconds passed, and the two behind the wall barely moved. Those few seconds seemed like hours to Nagi. Finally, the footsteps walked farther away and faded.  
  
Omi released Nagi and stepped away. Nagi had his face turned away; it was still flushed.  
  
"We should go," Omi whispered.  
  
Nagi nodded, not trusting himself to speak.  
  
They cautiously walked to the hallway, where Omi and Nagi had their school things, picked them up, then left.  
  
"Nagi-kun? Do you know why Berserker was there?" Omi asked a few minutes after leaving the school.  
  
"I have no idea," Nagi answered, shaking his head.  
  
The two boys walked in silence the rest of the way back home, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
End Chapter Five  
  
THERE!!! A longer chapter!! Happy now?! (Pointedly stares at random person.) And don't forget to review!! 


	6. Chapter Six

I'm sorry I haven't updated for a long time!! Gomen, gomen. I'm advertising: go see my other stories, Kritiker Recruits and No Turning Back!! I know this chapter will be shorter, and I'm sorry, but sometimes I can't write THAT long chapters. . .  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Schuldig sighed. His wonderful plan wasn't working. Maybe he should cut it out . . . before Braddy found out and ruined it. He pondered for a moment, and came up with a solution. If he could just reach into all of the minds of the people he made his plan on . . . he'd better find out soon!!  
  
Schuldig grinned. If he couldn't find any attraction to any of the people to whom he wanted it to go to, he'd just have to find out who they did like and maybe . . . pair himself up with Braddy! It wouldn't be SO bad . . . and plenty of fun!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Oi, Omi-kun!" A black-haired classmate of Nagi's and Omi's ran up to them as they were walking in the hallway, at the end of school.  
  
"Hai?" Omi asked, smiling at the boy.  
  
"Do you want to come to the party at Ueno Park (I don't know where this actually is, but yeah. . .) tonight?" he asked, glancing uncertainly at Nagi.  
  
"Sure!" Omi grinned. "What is it, a class party?"  
  
"Yeah, we're allowed to stay at the park for as long as we want! You can bring drinks. Nagi-kun can come too. . ."  
  
Nagi could tell that his classmate didn't really like him; but then, no one in the class really liked him, so he was used to it.  
  
"We'll come, if we can!" Omi assured him. "We just have to get permission."  
  
"Yoshi! You can bring drinks then! Well, see you at the party, then!" Their classmate ran off again, waving.  
  
"Do you really think we can go? Or that we should?" Nagi asked Omi, warily. He hated it when people just invited him because of another person.  
  
"Why not? I don't think you get out much. Do you?" Omi smiled when Nagi shook his head. "I thought not. So why don't we go? I'll make sure you have fun!"  
  
Nagi stared at the older teen that was confident in his ability to make other people happy. "I- I've never been to a party like this before, only formal ones with. . ."  
  
"Ah. Well, like I said, its okay, I'll stay with you when we go." Omi reassured him. Nagi was still doubtful, but trusted Omi to live up to his promise.  
  
Trust? Nagi blinked his eyes from surprise. I trust him that much? I guess I'll have to for now, I mean, we HAVE to do our assignment together . . . but will I still trust him afterwards? Nagi ignored the last question his mind gave him, and stopped thinking about it. They had the problem of the party for now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They had gotten permission to go after all. Aya went out to visit his sister, and Yohji was dating yet again, so Ken told them to just go. Nagi was nervous; it WAS his first time, and no one really liked him. He didn't know what to really do.  
  
When they arrived, Omi set the drinks down near the table and gestured for Nagi to join him. They ate and talked, well, mostly Omi talked, to the people there. Not much was said to Nagi, and when there was, it was just a greeting.  
  
The people there (about twenty students) decided to have a game of monkey in the middle. There was more than one person in the middle, but more people joined in once the game started. Omi got Nagi to join, and they played. It was fun, even though Nagi didn't hit the ball much. He watched and enjoyed the fun and laughter as everyone kept blaming a couple of people, including Omi, for the misses of the ball. He took it good naturedly though, and laughed with them. They counted how long they could keep the ball away from the ground and the middle people, and finally reached eighteen. Most of the time the ball was too far or close, and people missed. It WAS fun, just as Omi told him it would be.  
  
After the game, everyone started to eat a little and a few people left. It seemed that some people warmed to him a little, and even talked a tiny bit to him. All in all, it seemed like a nice night.  
  
Nagi drank a root beer, his favorite soda, after the game. It tasted different than other root beers, but it didn't taste too bad. After he drank the can though, everything looked a little fuzzy. Omi joined him as he sat down heavily.  
  
"Nagi-kun? Daijoubuka(are you all right)?" Omi's voice was concerned.  
  
"Daijoubu, Omi-kun (I'm all right)," Nagi replied, his voice a bit slurred. "Why do you never call me just Nagi?" His voice took on a sad tone.  
  
"Nanda (what)?" Omi was startled at the question. "You've never told me you wanted to be called just Nagi. Are you sure you're all right? Your voice. . ."  
  
"Ah!" Omi caught Nagi as he fell sideways onto Omi. Omi carefully placed his head on his lap. "What happened?"  
  
"Shirimasen(I don't know)," came the slurred reply. "Can we go now, onegai(please)? I feel weird. . ."  
  
Omi looked Nagi over. His face was slightly flushed, and he seemed dizzy.  
  
"Omi-san!" A girl came over. "We've found out that someone put alcohol in the root beers!! Don't drink them. Oh no, is Nagi-san drunk?"  
  
"Did you drink any root beer?" Omi asked the dazed boy.  
  
Nagi nodded his head. He winced and put a hand to his head. "Itai. . ."  
  
"I'd better tell everyone to go now," the girl said worriedly. "Jaa ne, Omi-san."  
  
"Jaa," Omi called after the retreating figure.  
  
"Iku, Nagi," Omi said softly to Nagi. He helped Nagi up and put one of Nagi's arms around his shoulder and a hand around Nagi's waist to help him walk.  
  
"Omi-kun, I can walk," Nagi protested weakly. They both knew he couldn't, so Omi ignored him. "I can use my powers!"  
  
"Hontou?" Omi asked him, his voice skeptical. "With the stuff you drank?"  
  
Nagi blushed, and muttered, "Probably not."  
  
"So, you can't take alcohol, Nagi?" Omi teased him. "Maybe it's your age, you ARE younger."  
  
"I bet YOU didn't drink alcohol before," Nagi challenged.  
  
"I didn't, but I bet my alcohol intake is better than yours," Omi returned, grinning.  
  
Nagi 'hn'ed and continued the walk to the train and to the shop. He had a slight smile on his lips through the trip home. A hangover would be his worst enemy tomorrow, though, even if he didn't drink before.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Farfarello watched as his prey had fun at the party. The exchanges between the two teens made him want to kill Nagi and take his prey away, but he knew that it wasn't the right moment yet. He would wait, however patiently for the right moment to present itself, and he would take Omi away from anyone else who wanted him.  
  
End Chapter Six  
  
I am soooooo sorry!! I didn't update for a month!! And this chapter isn't THAT long!! I PROMISE to write longer next time, nee? Please don't do anything to me!! For anyone who didn't read the beginning: Read my two other fics, Kritiker Recruits and No Turning Back, anyone that didn't read them!! Please? See the review button? It's the one thing that is ritual for all fanfics!! Reviewing!! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Ok, I update slow . . .(pained expression). It's just that I got sucked into the world of DBZ fanfics. . .all right, I'll stop making excuses and get on with the story already. By the way, I dedicate this chapter to Kazuki, and another friend, who might be mad at me because I haven't written to them for two weeks . . .gomen!! ^^;  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Nagi groaned in pain as his head was assaulted by a horrible headache. He sat up to look at his surroundings. Omi's room. Omi must have already gone to school, he reasoned with a look at the clock. But why wasn't he at school? He wondered.  
  
He stood and walked to his laptop, with one hand on his aching head. Nagi spotted a note on it.  
  
Nagi, we decided to just let you stay home today because of your hangover. I didn't know some people could get drunk from just one can of beer, but Yohji confirmed that it was possible. . .Aya, Ken, and Yohji will be out, delivering flowers for some Amerikan-jin holiday(why, it's the fourth of July, of course!), so you'll be alone. Gomen(sorry), but we'll all be back at about the time school ends, ok?  
Omi  
  
Great, I have a hangover, and no one bothered to take care of me, Nagi thought resignedly. It's not like I really expect them to, anyway, but maybe Omi could've stayed here with me . . .Nagi shook his head, trying to shake that thought from his mind, but when he did, he sank down to his knees. The headache officially just got worse. Besides that, his mouth was incredibly dry, and he felt the need to throw up. Kami . . .his telekinesis must be affecting the hangover, making it worse than it was supposed to be, for such a low amount of alcohol. No wonder the headache wouldn't go away.  
  
Nagi shakily got to his feet, not using his power. With the headache and the hangover, he couldn't do anything with his power! He walked carefully to the bathroom, seeing as it was the closest place where he could get water. He turned on the faucet once he got there and drank the tap water greedily. He was REALLY thirsty.  
  
I can't imagine how Schuldig can go through this, Nagi though tiredly, sliding to the ground next to the sink. HE has telepathy; I don't see HIM crawling when HE has a hangover, though. In fact, he just whines to Crawford and lazes around all day. Nagi scowled. I NEVER want to drink anything alcoholic again, he decided.  
  
Nagi found, to his surprise, that he was starting to fall asleep again. He sighed softly, and let himself fall asleep. It wasn't like he had the energy to walk back to Omi's room right now, and besides . . .it was comfortable right here . . .Nagi's head drooped, and his breathing slowed; he was asleep.  
  
Outside, as Farfarello watched Nagi leave the room, he stealthily crept in, breaking in through the room's window. Seeing the boy fall asleep in the bathroom, he grinned, his eye widening as he watched the sleeping boy. It was perfect. Weiß had left earlier, taking flowers, and leaving no one to watch the boy. He could have taken Nagi earlier, but seeing him in pain, watching as he fell to his knees made up for that. He smiled, licking his lips.  
  
A note: I like Farfie!! I'm sorry that I have to make him like this, but.yeah, well, I love Farfie, so please don't make like I'm being mean to him if you review! And, the rating will stay the same, so there will not be anything.weird, if you get my meaning. Besides, I'm only fourteen!! Do you think I would do that? If you do, then sorry to say, I am a gutterhead, but not THAT much of a gutterhead!! My friend calls me and her other friends that when they say something hentai.ok, on with the story. . .gomen.;  
  
After gathering the sleeping Nagi in his arms, Farfarello swiftly went to his place, where no one but he knew about. Not even the all- knowing Crawford knew about this place. He gently placed Nagi on a bed, but then he injected liquid into the boy's arm, making Nagi whimper softly and grimace in his sleep. Soon, Farfarello thought, tracing his knife along Nagi's arm, but not hurting him. Soon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I know, that was really short, but I'll put in a little part about Brad and Schu, all right? It just seemed like a good place to end, y'know?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Braddie," a voice purred into his ear.  
  
Crawford's eyes snapped open, to find Schuldig lying next to him, IN HIS BED. Although, he was still clothed, thank kami. But HE, unfortunately, was not.  
  
"What are you doing here, Schuldig," Crawford growled, furious that he had dared come uninvited into his room, especially when he, Crawford, was still SLEEPING.  
  
"Why, I thought I heard an invitation, in your thoughts to come in, Braddie," Schuldig purred, moving closer to Crawford.  
  
"GET OUT!!!!!!!"  
  
Schuldig raced out of the room, holding in laughter. It was fun to see Brad lose his temper; after all, he was supposed to be the in-control leader. Schu grinned. Too bad Brad didn't like him like that.or did he? Schu smirked, and crept into the man's mind.  
  
-Oh Brad?-  
  
A snarl, and the door to Crawford's mind slamming shut was all the answer he got. Schuldig shrugged. He'd find out sooner or later, but since Brad was in such a bad mood, it was the perfect time to go out. He walked outside, swinging his car keys around the key ring.  
  
End Chapter Seven  
  
I promise, that I will update this in two weeks at the latest to make up for the short chapter, okay? Gomen. . .By the way, if anyone knows what kind of classes lawyers take, please tell me, I desperately need it for a fanfic. 


End file.
